


Principio del Fin

by GiselleST



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiselleST/pseuds/GiselleST
Summary: Aún podía recordar a Steve en aquél instante decisivo, podía escuchar su voz, su boca moviéndose al pronunciar esas palabras..."¡Hail Hydra!"





	

Aún podía recordar a Steve en aquél instante decisivo, podía escuchar su voz, su boca moviéndose al pronunciar esas palabras...   
_"¡Hail Hydra!"_

El Capitán América ya no existía, solo quedaba el recuerdo del hombre firme y recto que solía ser, ese que había sido una figura de valor y honor en el pasado. El respetado Capitán...

Mientras Tony dejaba caer el agua helada sobre su cuerpo, su mente mantenía la imagen de un pasado en donde sus ojos azules estaban repletos de amabilidad y firmeza. ¿Cómo olvidar esa manera de mirar? ¿Cómo escapar al hechizo del que fué y era victima?  
No podía, no pudo antes y tampoco ahora. Y reafirmó este pensamiento cuando la puerta de vidrio de la ducha se abrió y sintió entrar el cuerpo alto y fornido del otro en su mismo espacio.

Sus caderas fueron apresadas por aquellas manos grandes y fuertes, su cuello nuevamente succionado para dejar otra marca entre las tantas que ya portaba, su espalda sintiendo la presión del pecho ajeno mientras su virilidad ya erecta se frotaba contra sus nalgas.  
Cuando fue volteado se encontró con los ojos azules, sin nada de lo que recordaba en el pasado, estos eran duros y fríos. Pero al mirar a Tony se llenaban de un deseo oscuro y palpable, de una candente necesidad, de una ardorosa pasión y un innegable amor bañado en adoración.   
Steve no era el mismo, es cierto, pero no podía negarse a su nueva forma de mirarlo porque el mismo lo amaba mas de lo que podía expresar, lo deseaba hasta morir y sería su eterna debilidad.  
La sonrisa maliciosa y seductora se presentó un segundo antes de que aquella boca devorara la suya, con tal fuerza que jadeó entre besos y sintió el temblor de inequívoco deseo recorrerlo entero. Las manos de Steve apretaron sus nalgas antes de elevarlo y apoyarlo contra una de las paredes, mientras sus piernas se cerraban en torno a las perfectas caderas.

El Capitán América, el patriota, ya no estaba... Pero este nuevo hombre había robado todo de el, cada parte de su ser le pertenecía y si así se sentía ese amor, si así era amarlo y ser amado con locura, sería tan enfermo como lo era el Capitán Hydra. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES:  
> Esta historia esta completamente conectada con "Seguiremos Cayendo" y va a explicar cosas importantes.  
> No tendrá muchos capítulos, pero si los suficientes para entender mucho del otro fic y con bastante lemon. Lo ideal sería que sigan ambas historias.   
> No voy a dar el orden temporal de los acontecimientos ya que a medida que lean van a entenderlo (solo si leen ambas historias claro)   
> Sin mas que decir les dejo un beso enorme y espero que este nuevo "comienzo" sea de su agrado. Gracias a todos por apoyarme. Agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios y pido disculpas por aún no haberlos respondido a todos, lo voy a hacer dentro de poco.   
> Espero leerlos =D Besitos

**Author's Note:**

> ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES:  
> Esta historia esta completamente conectada con "Seguiremos Cayendo" y va a explicar cosas importantes.  
> No tendrá muchos capítulos, pero si los suficientes para entender mucho del otro fic y con bastante lemon. Lo ideal sería que sigan ambas historias.  
> No voy a dar el orden temporal de los acontecimientos ya que a medida que lean van a entenderlo (solo si leen ambas historias claro)   
> Sin mas que decir les dejo un beso enorme y espero que este nuevo "comienzo" sea de su agrado. Gracias a todos por apoyarme. Agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios y pido disculpas por aún no haberlos respondido a todos, lo voy a hacer dentro de poco.   
> Espero leerlos =D Besitos


End file.
